Puzzle Pieces
by Akimbo And Askew
Summary: A series of character study drabbles set throughout the show.
1. Horses

A/N: I relinquish control to Joss and content myself to play with his action figures.

Timeline unimportant/no spoilers.

River was lying with the cargo again. In the common room she had felt stuffed and her own room seemed far too lonely. This week she was "grounded" from the bridge, though the endless black would've been little comfort to her now. River felt like her head was underwater, moving a moment slower than the rest of the 'verse.

Here, in Serenity's bay, River was at peace. The noise had ceased and the side effects of her brother's little pills were beginning to abate. In a tiny pocket of a much bigger room, River was with safety. The cargo was warm and soft; it smelled like sky.

Overhead, Mal looked down upon the catatonic girl, nestled with the horses. When they'd first been brought aboard, the captain had worried that River would spook the beasts. However, she proved herself to be more stable with the livestock than with the human members of the crew. At last Mal had conceded that River might play with the horses, just as long as someone was watching.

Footsteps on the walk cause Mal to turn. Simon smiled stiffly and came over. Time was an interesting thing, Mal mused. Time had not yet managed to heal his own wounds, but it had managed to change the doctor some.

"'lo there, doc. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, Captain. I just thought you might like to take a break from this glorified babysitting."

"Thanks, doc, but I'm good. The quiet out here, it's nice."

"If you're sure."

"And I am, Simon."

Lightly, Simon began to walk away.

"How 'bout I just come get you two when dinner's ready?" he called over his shoulder.


	2. Decided

A/N: Back in Joss's playground. Set after _Heart of Gold_--spoilers through that episode.

Zoe was sitting alone in the cargo bay when River found her. She was side-saddled on the mule, staring off into space. Sensing her stormy mood, River slowed her pace. Two feet from the mule, she stopped completely.

"Captain send you?" Zoe asked, stone-faced. River pressed fingers into palms, pressure giving strength, reminding her that she was solid. It was very important to confirm the state of her matter when Zoe used her melting eyes.

"No," River mouthed. The tightness around Zoe's eyes faded. River let the wind out of her lungs. With tired eyes, Zoe pulled her lips into a half smile.

"I won't holler, River. I'm just frustrated with the captain."

River nodded dumbly. With tentative steps, she padded over the last two feet. Meeting the softer eyes, River bent closer, looking in. Zoe bit back the urge to squirm under the girl's stare.

"Nothing hiding," River said at last. "Gorram Captain is full of go-se."

Zoe relaxed.

"Wash wants you," River stated firmly.

"Thank you, River," Zoe replied. She stood and headed for the bridge.

~*~

Wash turned eagerly as he heard the door slide open.

"River said you wanted me," Zoe said. Wash looked surprised.

"I haven't seen River all day," he mused. "But I was wondering where you'd gone."

"Was sitting in the cargo bay," Zoe replied, "thinking."

Wash wrapped his arms around his wife, resting his head against hers.

"What were you thinking about?"

"All the different ways I could kill Mal."

"Have you considered a pinhole in the airlock?"

"Several times."

Wash began to work a knot out of Zoe's shoulder.

"Ooh, do not stop doing that," she murmured. Wash released his tense breath, glad to feel Zoe relax in his hands. The past few days had been unbearable. The husband in him wanted to take Zoe into their bunk and keep her out of Mal's way. But Zoe was her own woman and no amount of husbandly protecting would keep her from crossing paths with the captain.

"Baby," Zoe asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not feeling so great. I think I'm going to lie down."

Wash pulled away, worry in his eyes. Zoe sighed.

"It's nothing. I can't explain it, just—"

"Something's not right," Wash finished. "I know. Here, let me put her on autopilot, and we'll lie down together."

"Sounds good," Zoe said. Wash clicked his three switches and set their course. Wordlessly, he led his wife down the corridor and into their bunk.

Zoe loosened her boots and took off her holster. Wash flopped onto the bed, kicking off his boots as he went. His wife eased onto the bed, wrapping herself in his arms. Wash fit his body around hers and buried his nose in her curls. For the first time in days, Zoe truly smiled. Wash could feel himself calming down. Nothing eased his mind quite like Zoe's happiness.

"Better now?" he asked. Zoe turned and cuddled into him.

"A little. Maybe I'm just tired," she yawned.

"You've been tired a lot lately."

"Haven't been sleeping too well." Wash frowned.

"What's keeping you up?"

"Can't seem to get comfortable," Zoe replied.

"Anything on your mind?"

"Just Mal. Can't seem to stop getting angry at him and his stupid questions. 'You with us Zoe?' 'You feeling yourself?' 'What ain't you telling me?'"

Wash nodded supportively, then grinned.

"Maybe your mind just needs a little endorphin rush."

Zoe rolled away from Wash.

"I'm not in the mood."

Wash sighed in disappointment.

"You never are anymore."

"It's been three days!"

"I know!" Wash exclaimed with mock seriousness. "I'm going mad with passion."

It was Zoe's turn to sigh, this time in exasperation. Wash tried another tactic.

"I'm not as stoic as you are, Zo'. When I feel strongly about something, I gotta let it out." He laughed. "Otherwise the space dementia might set in!"

Wash saw the icy stare and stopped.

"Well," he tried, "how are we ever going to have a little Washbourne if you refuse to put out?"

"Hoban?" Zoe asked dangerously. He knew he'd miscalculated this one.

"Yes?"

"I can't have this conversation right now. I'm too tired."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Please."

Though he risked death—or in the very least, maiming—Wash kissed the top of his wife's head before rising.

"Whenever you're ready," Wash murmured as he climbed out of the bunk. He ruefully pulled the door shut.

Maybe it had been a mistake. But watching baby Jonah at the Heart of Gold had changed something in Wash. All the girls—including Simon, Wash chuckled—had taken turns holding and fussing over the baby boy. When Zoe had pulled him into her arms, Wash had seen a longing he'd never recognized in his wife.

And when she'd started to rock and hum, he melted.

Wash still believed that their lifestyle was far too unstable to bring up a child. But he'd seen how happy a few moments with Jonah had made his wife. Maybe he'd willing to risk his own heart, if only to see her smile like that again.


End file.
